To Smile
by Emalynne-Blackwell
Summary: Deidara wakes up after being poisoned in a tough battle and is in a small space with Sasori. Sasori explains that they are in Hiruko, his main puppet, but the space is limited and Sasori is acting funny towards the blond. SasoDei/DeiSaso OneShot


Inside Hiruko

Deidara's body felt heavy. His limbs were all accounted for, that he knew, but they felt as though they would begin sinking into the ground. He eased his heavy eyelids open, despite the constant protests from his body that he should just go back to sleep. After being prepared for the bright daylight to attack his eyes, it was a nice realization to see that it was dark; so he closed his eyes again, sensing no immediate danger. Although he figured he wasn't in danger at the moment, being in the Akatsuki meant danger at every turn, and not knowing where you were was often dangerous. He thought back, trying to remember anything that could tell him what was going on or where he was. He was with his Danna, Sasori, he remembered that, and they were fighting some Rain ninjas. He mentally slapped himself when Sasori's words came back to him, 'we should take the long way around the village. We don't want to have to fight anyone right now.' Of course Deidara hadn't listened and had just gone ahead along the shorter route, right past the village and the Rain ninja's that coincidentally were passing by.

The two-man Akatsuki team was heading back after completing their mission. It was a simple 'He knows too much, take him out' type mission. Of course there were the others, like guards or associates, to deal with but they were no problem for the bomber, who took them all out from the air as they approached Sasori. He always felt glad that he was able to protect his Danna, and their newest formation of Deidara in the air, and Sasori on the ground, in Hiruko, worked better than they could have imagined for this type of expedition. Sasori was able to take out the spy easily, without having to worry about being attacked from behind. All he had to do was listen to his partners' rants or yelling's about his art, and the subsequent explosions that always followed. After they finished, Deidara had overused his clay again, causing more explosions than really necessary, and was out of clay. So they would have to walk. Well, Deidara walked, and Sasori, in Hiruko, shuffled.

Then they just appeared. He remembered using his clay, and blasting them around feeling powerful as per usual; and then there was the one with the mask. There was the mist and the delusions... Deidara shook his head; he did not want to remember what he had seen. Not like it mattered anyway. They had been fighting well but after the rain ninjas opened fire with that mist it was all a blur. His thoughts were still cloudy but he ran over the scenario a few more times trying to smooth out the details. There was this nagging feeling that kept telling the stone nin he had forgotten something...

"OMG I'm supposed to be fighting for my life and WHERES DANNA HMMM?" Deidara jumped up as he yelled his realization, and hit his head on a low wooden roof. He half sat and half lay down to accommodate the small space. He put his hand up to his head to rub it, the hit not helping the cloudy thoughts, and heard something. Someone was laughing. Deidara looked up and saw Sasori laughing. Actually laughing! It was not the forced laugh or the grunt of a laugh (not that Sasori had ever done either much before) but an honest laugh that shook his small frame. Deidara blushed pink at the realization that his Danna was laughing at him. Sasori's laugh was like a cool drink on a hot day. It was like something you didn't realize was so nice until you are deprived of it. Although he had never even heard his Danna laugh before, it was comforting. It sounded like him. It was nice to hear that his Danna could laugh.

Deidara looked around himself, the sound of his Danna's laughter lingering in his ears. He had never thought he would ever hear Sasori laugh, and he could have never known it would sound this sweet. His Akatsuki cloak had been taken off and was covering him like a blanket. There was a small window behind his Danna who was facing him. The area was small, barely big enough for the two of them, even with Deidara curled up slightly and Sasori sitting cross-legged. It was definitely not big enough to stand in, Deidara thought, as a pain from his head seemed to agree.

Deidara stopped looking around then looked at Sasori who had stopped laughing at him but still had a ghost of a smile on his lips. "Hey there Brat. Finally awake!" Sasori crossed his arms and looked at the blond. There was something different about him. Not only was Sasori smiling, he seemed almost happy or at least entertained.

"What happened Danna? Hmmm. Where are we?" Deidara said, stumbling over his own words. His tongue felt as though it had swollen and his mouth tasted like metal. Sasori's smile vanished and he looked down frowning, his eyebrows creased together.

"I thought you would have been able to guess by now Brat." The last word came out almost like a snarl and Deidara, although used to Sasori's distant demeanor, began instantly wishing for the laughter again. Sasori looked at him when he didn't answer. "We're inside Hiruko. When we were fighting the Rain Nins, you failed to notice them using gas. It didn't affect me because... well..." He gestured to his body. "No lungs to take it in and no blood for it to travel through." It seemed like he had tried to smile but had failed and ultimately given up all in the same second.

Deidara looked at his Danna. There was a little bit of light coming in through Hirukos eyes and it glinted off Sasori's red hair. Because of the puppeteer's artificial body, he was perfect. Sasori's hair was the most perfectly amazing, unique colour of red that picked up the light and made it glint even when it seemed there was no light. His cheeks slanted at the perfect angle symmetrical on either side, and his eyes were perfectly set, again symmetrical, in his face. Deidara knew of all the time Sasori had spent trying to make his body as human as possible, and the blond wondered what else he could have done. His skin did not feel like wood and his eyes glinted, deep with every emotion Sasori had ever felt. Deidara had no idea how his Danna had done it but his wooden skin was soft. If you didn't know any better, you could never guess he was made of wood. You would only see a perfect man with the most beautiful face.

Uneasiness welled up in Deidara's stomach. He dry heaved and coughed, tasting the same metallic gas, coming up from his lungs, that lingered in his body. He knew his body was just getting rid of the poison that was still present in his lungs, but the force still frightened him. Sasori jumped forward, careful of the small space, and put his hand on his partner's shoulder. He looked down at the blond boy, heaving and coughing in front of him and had one of those rare moments where Deidara, an S-Ranked criminal, actually looked like the small weak child he was supposed to be. Even though Deidara was nineteen, he still looked, acted and was a childish brat to the older member. Sasori hated these moments because he didn't want to feel so responsible for the boy. He saw tears at the corner of the blonds blue eyes as his body convulsed with the coughs. He crouched down in front of his partner and looked at the pained face of the younger boy in front of him.

The coughing fit subsided after a minute and Deidara pulled in shaky breaths that bordered on gasps as quiet coughs still escaped his mouth. Sasori pulled some water out of a hidden compartment inside the puppet and offered it to the bomber. Deidara looked up at him through a pained eye, his other hidden by his hair, and thanked him quietly. He took the water and sipped it carefully, as to not to start the coughing again. Sasori felt the worry fading again now that Deidara seemed to be recovering again.

When he had brought his partner inside the puppet, Deidara looked horrible and was not moving. His breaths were weak but his heart was pounding at an unnatural rate. Deidara's skin was paler that Sasori had ever seen him, leaving his golden hair looking dark in comparison. Sasori removed his coat when he started to sweat, and covered him up when the boy began to shiver. During the four hours Deidara was out, Sasori sat in front of him in the small space and watched him. Every now and again, the blond would mumble a quiet 'Danna' or 'Sasori Danna' and the puppeteer would leap up to his side, only to see that the blond was still out.

"Dei." Sasori couldn't help himself. His worry always clouded his stony persona when it came to the blond boy. "Dei, are you alright?" The blond took a few big breaths to steady his breathing, before looking up at his Danna. Sasori's face was pinched up in fear. His eyes were a little wider than normal and let the hand that still rested on Deidara's shoulder drop on the floor of the wooden puppet. The blond pulled a small smile and set his hand on his Danna's. Deidara wondered if Sasori had actually blushed or if it was a trick of the dark lighting.

"Yeah. I feel alright Danna, hmmm." Sasori let out a quiet sigh; glad to hear the blond sounding normal. He let his head hang down and closed his eyes. A smile crossed his lips, as the worry faded. "Hey Sasori Danna, hmmm, were you really as worried about me as you seem?" Deidara dragged out the last syllable that made his voice sound different than normal, like there was something just underneath the spoken question. Sasori flipped his eyes open and saw a knee down between his feet. Sasori looked up slowly to see the blond leaning forward, a few inches away from his face. Deidara had tucked his blond bangs behind his ear so both those gorgeous blue eyes were staring right into Sasori's. He could have never have guessed that by seeing both those deep blue eyes could be so much more intense than the one. Deidara's head was cocked slightly to one side as he looked back with a small innocent smile and his lips slightly parted. The puppet let out a short, stagnant breath and couldn't stop his thoughts as he imagined it mixing and mingling with the blonde's warm breath.

Sasori jumped backwards, but only cleared about a foot before landing with his back on the other side of the small space. Deidara chuckled and coughed. He figured he would have to deal with a cough for a while, until all the gas could clear his system. Sasori was blushing visibly now and was breathing heavily. His back was against the curved wall of Hiruko and his legs were out in front of him, one half bent and the other straight out slightly apart from the other. Deidara frowned and pouted. "You didn't answer my question Danna. Were you worried about me?" Deidara sat down with his legs tucked underneath him and tilted his head to the side.

"Well... Yes, of course I worried about you… brat! Pein would kill me if I let you die… And… And who knows whom I would end up paired with. I mean, you can be incredibly annoying with your bad taste in art but… you are a good partner and you always have my back during fights and stuff, and I mean, you don't annoy me all the time... And I..." Sasori cut himself off realizing he was ranting and had said much more than needed. He cursed under his breath. "You should, um... sleep or something..." Sasori turned away waving his hand in a dismissive gesture and sighed readying his chakras to control Hiruko for the long trek back.

"Danna... Thanks for worrying." The voice behind Sasori was soft and very quiet. "It's kinda nice to know that you don't, you know, totally hate me." Deidara chuckled and coughed. Sasori sighed and dropped the chakra strings. He turned towards Deidara and looked at him in the eyes. The blond had a half smile on his face and half his bangs had fallen back into place and dropped his head when his Danna looked at him, making the rest of his bangs fall back in his face. There was a light blush on the visible cheek. Deidara looked at his bangs and began combing some dirt out. Sasori chuckled and shook his head. 'Damn Brat,' he thought.

"Turn around Brat." Deidara looked confused, emotions conveyed through a wide blue eye, but did what Sasori asked still attempting to fix his hair and staying low to avoid another bump from the low ceiling. Sasori knew how much care Deidara put into taking care of his hair, as he often had to wait for him to finish, and didn't like seeing dirt in his hair since he knew it would bother the bomber without rest until it was righted. Sasori slid up behind him and stretched his legs out on either side of the blond. The space was just big enough to sit up in but Deidara was hunched over automatically to allow room for his signature ponytail. Sasori figured he wouldn't even realize that he could sit up if he took it out.

Sasori reached up and pulled the elastic out of the blonde's straight hair and let the rest of his hair fall back against his back. Deidara continued combing through his bangs as if nothing was going on but his heart had sped up noticeably. He had always known that he liked his Danna, but he didn't realize how much his body reacted to his touch. Sasori wasn't even touching his skin but just the thought and the slight movement of his fingers through his blond hair was enough to set his heart into a frenzied state. Deidara did everything he could not to let his feelings show as he always had.

Sasori looked over the blond locks that hung down the bombers back. The light that came in from behind him, made the hair almost glow. It made him look a lot younger and more innocent than the adult S-Ranked criminal he really was. Sasori reached up and stroked his fingers through his partners' hair. It was softer than he could have imagined although he figured he should have known based on how much time Deidara spends on it. Kakuzu always complained about Hidan's hair gel bill and Itachi's product bill but he didn't have anytime to complain as he all but fainted when he got a look at Deidara's. The hair flowed over and between his fingers almost like water as the dirt fell into his lap as the hair got moved around.

It had been about ten minutes and there was not a speck of dirt in the bombers hair, neither at the front or the back, but both of them continued to comb through the locks, unknowingly enjoying each others closeness. Deidara's arms were beginning to get sore from keeping them up for so long so he put his hands down in front of him. He was happy with his hair now, and was very grateful of the help his Danna had given him; but he was getting impatient.

"Danna, hmmm?" Deidara began.

"Mmhm." When Deidara didn't answer. Sasori spoke up, "What is it Brat?" Deidara was having trouble finding his words. When his Danna had spoken just now, it sounded like him, but at the same time it sounded like someone completely different. There was no anger or impatience in his voice. Even when he said 'Brat', there was none of the usual distaste or frustration. Sasori sounded very peaceful and almost tired.

"Uhhm... "Deidara answered very un-smoothly, and mentally hit himself again because he should remember that he was supposed to look cool in front of Sasori. A chuckle came from behind him.

"Hey Deidara, you have really nice hair… I'm sure you know that, but I wanted to say it anyway." Deidara thought he was going to lose consciousness. Never had Sasori ever used his full name. He had always been called Brat and if Sasori was in a good mood or worried about him, he would be called Dei, but never Deidara. Sasori's voice suited him in some way. It was sweet, but stern. It was somewhat quiet but also kind of strong at the same time. Sasori's voice was like everything else about him, perfect. Hearing his Danna say his name made the blood pound in his ears.

"Danna... Can you... say my name again...?" The hair left Sasori's hands as Deidara turned his body slightly to look at him. The blonde's head was still slightly tilted down and he looked up through his eyelashes at the older man. In those beautiful blue eyes, Sasori saw something new. It wasn't quite lust, but almost; there was some sort of longing as those eyes stared back into his own. Deidara had tucked his hair behind his ear again so Sasori was stuck looking into both those intense blue eyes.

"Deidara." Sasori said slowly. He didn't really know what was going on or what he was doing, listening to the brat, but he felt at ease and somehow knew what to do. "It's a really nice name you know... Deidara." He liked saying the blonde's name. It almost had a certain taste to it as it rolled off his tongue. Sasori reached up and brushed some hair away from the blonds face so he could keep looking at those endless blue eyes.

As if out of nowhere, Deidara's hand shot up and grabbed onto Sasori's, holding it again the pale cheek. Deidara nuzzled into the hand as his Danna sat there motionless. He was so incredibly warm. He didn't normally pay attention to the sensations his body registered but this was such a nice feeling he didn't think he could just ignore it. Deidara noticed how cool the hand felt on his cheek. It wasn't cold, but peacefully cool, almost calming.

Deidara reached his other hand up slowly. Sasori's mouth was slightly open as he looked at the blonde bomber. He placed his thumb just under Sasori's bottom lip and just above his chin, and curled his fingers to sit perfectly under the smooth chin; he kept his other hand pressed to his Danna's hand so he couldn't pull away.

But Sasori didn't show any signs of pulling away, because he didn't want to pull away. The slight touch was enough to set his normally quiet heart racing. He knew what was coming, and for some reason, he wanted it. He had never bothered to have a relationship for someone before, and didn't even know what it felt like to like someone. Looking back on it, he guessed all that worry about the bomber getting hurt, or the anger whenever someone hurt him, and those feelings he had when ever some one (Hidan) began hitting on him. He had guessed it was just his way of protecting the younger member as some one looks after a child, but maybe there was more to it. Maybe his little Brat felt the same way and wanted it too. That was what it looked like at least.

Deidara held on tighter to the hand in his grasp as it tried to move. He had no idea what had gotten into him but he knew what he wanted, and he wasn't about to let the opportunity go by so easily. He wanted his Danna. Sasori slid his hand the opposite way the blonde expected though, and instead of pulling it back towards his own body, it snaked behind the blond hair and around Deidara's neck. There was pressure on his neck and Deidara gave into the hand and leaned forward. Sasori was still half lying down from when he had jumped backwards and Deidara found that as he leaned forward, Sasori leaned back in turn pulling Deidara even further forward. Deidara had to crawl forward until he was hovering above the red head.

Sasori was almost lying down, and Deidara was propped up above him on all fours legs and arms on either side of the small frame. Deidara looked at the man and was surprised that he had let it go this far. He was sure he would have been immediately thrown off and even kicked out of Hiruko or worse reassigned a new partner had Sasori refused to work with him. He felt a wave of relief that Sasori wasn't going to hate him or ignore him, or refuse him. It looked like this sacrifice was worth the panic and worry of being rejected. Deidara lifted one of his hands, and still balanced on his other three limbs, curled some of Sasori's hair around his finger the way he had always wanted to, ever since he first saw Sasori and his beautiful red hair emerge from Hiruko.

"You know Danna, if my hair is nice, yours is beautiful." Sasori's eyes went wide in shock as Deidara rested his forehead against the puppets and slid his hand from the single strand, through Sasori's hair. Deidara leaned in and pressed his lips gently against Sasori's. He pulled back ever so slightly and looked into his Danna's eyes, praying he hadn't gone to far. Sasori had his mouth slightly parted and had leaned his head forward as Deidara pulled away. The blond saw this and giggled at the expense of his Danna before he came back down to take his Danna's bottom lip in between his own. He flicked the tip of his tongue against the lip and nibbled. Sasori, finally coming to his senses, responded by pulling Deidara closer to him with the hand on the blond's neck and parted his lips naturally, without the ability to think interfering.

Their mouths fit together easily as Sasori pulled his hand away from the bombers neck and rested it on his lower back; pressing the younger boys body down and onto his own. Deidara gasped into their mouths at the sudden touch but chuckled at how assertive his Danna was now. Sasori wanted this as much as he did. There was not going to be any more times when he needed to hide his feelings from his Danna. When he needed to pretend he didn't really care for the puppet. This was for all those times when Deidara wanted to touch that perfect face, or kiss those perfect lips, now he could; and he wasn't going to let it go to waste.

Their mouths slightly open, moving in sync with each other, testing the new ground. Deidara was now almost lying on Sasori and he found the contact with his blond partner sent his head reeling in ways he had never though possible. He found himself thinking of all the things he wanted to do to the blond. How he could get the bomber to moan his name the way he had when he was unconscious. Of the places he could touch to make the blonde shiver and beg him to do more in anticipation for what Sasori would tease him for. He had never even thought of anyone like this before. And especially another man! But here he was with no one but the brat, his brat now, he reminded himself, and couldn't stop the flow of thoughts of how he wanted to touch and handle the body that laid on top of him. Sasori rubbed his hand up and along the perfect curve of the younger boy's spine as he intertwined his other hand in those beautiful blond locks. The hair flowed across his fingers the same way it did earlier, but now it was almost like the hair wouldn't let go of him. It crossed and intertwined around his fingers until he had no idea where his hand ended and the hair began.

Deidara finally gave in and lay on top of Sasori. The puppet moaned softly at the warmth that spread across his body and Deidara found he couldn't help but moan after hearing his Danna make such sounds. Their mouths moved in sync as their tongues explored all the places they had longed to be before. Taking in all the tastes and feels of the other. Sasori continued to rub his hand sensually along Deidara's back until he decided to move things along, and when he got to the bottom of the blonds mesh shirt he slipped his hand underneath. Deidara gasped again and wound his hand tighter into Sasori's hair. Deidara followed suit and undid Sasori's cloak and slipped his shirt over his head. Deidara sat up and looked down at the puppet laid down before him.

Sasori's breaths turned to short pants when Deidara began licking his chest and neck. Suddenly, he lapped his tongue over Sasori's heart and he muffled a cry as he body convulsed into the thin frame above him. He ran his hands through the blond hair as the ends tickled his chest while the mouth licked him. He didn't feel Deidara's head move but he felt licking on each hip and at the waist of his pants. Sasori bit his lips picturing Deidara's hand mouths nipping at his hips and the chest mouth licking at his waist line before Deidara would move lower and…

Sasori grabbed the blond's neck and pulled him up for a kiss before he got any farther. He knew how the body worked and if he kept up with the licking and the sucking and the moving lower… He didn't think he could hang onto what was left of his sanity and not take the boy right there.

After what seemed like forever, Deidara pulled away, but only slightly, and rested his forehead against his Danna's. They lay there for a long time just looking at each other. Suddenly, Deidara lowered his voice and brushed some red hair out of his new lover's eyes.

"Hey Danna. I meant to tell you earlier, but you are really even more beautiful when you smile. If you'll let me, I… I'd like to be the one who makes you smile all the time. Even when I'm not around." Sasori looked up into the blue eyes that bore down into his own. Along with the natural relaxed demeanor, there was also a new determination in those eyes. "I want you to always think about me and just… want to be with me too…" He smiled at the blond and pulled the blonds head down to rest on his chest. Sasori nuzzled his face into the blonde's hair. It smelled strangely like cinnamon and clay.

"You know what Deidara, I think I would like that. I would like that a lot."


End file.
